


Not your usual (Or the one where everyone but Scott got it)

by chuantilly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Happy Ending, Low self steem, Oblivious Scott, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Pining Stiles, Rule 63, Self-Acceptance, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuantilly/pseuds/chuantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to think that all she does is for the sake of their friendship, and of course it doesn't hurt when Scott becomes a werewolf and there’s much more to do but, that’s also when Allison appears.</p><p>One-Sided Stiles/Scott oblivious Scott. Eventual Derek/Stiles.</p><p>The one where AlwaysGirl!Stiles falls for Scott and it all goes to hell.</p><p>EDITED THE WHOLE THING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your usual (Or the one where everyone but Scott got it)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing a lot more things about this universe but I don’t know what. I wanted to take it out of my system and wrote this in two hours, I checked it but I was sleepy and probably has a ton of mistakes.

“Scott, I’m so not in the mood for a Katy Perry meltdown right now.”

Stiles was definitely not in the mood for a Miley Cyrus meltdown either, that’s why is better to stop Scott before it’s too late. The boy just sighs and changes the tune to a more upbeat one. Stiles turns around after giving him the stink eye, smacking Scott with her hair.

“Due, you hair it’s all over my bed!”

Stiles fixes her hair up as Scott bats the air for imaginary strands of hair. The young girl just sighs and adds a bobby pin into the bun she always wears since she knows how annoying it is for Scott. She doesn’t (want to) realize but most her actions have always been intended for Scott to feel comfortable with spending time with her, at least that’s how it has since seventh grade.

Scott used to find annoying, and somewhat embarrassing to always graze Stiles’ boobs when they got too close. So she began to wear training bras, fearing of losing her best friend just because she was a girl. Maybe he would feel the need to treat her as such instead of the “bro” he needed.

The years went by and Stiles continued to please Scott in her own way. Never telling him about stuff he, as a man, would never understand, like periods, boys or her failed attempts at doing her own make-up. It didn’t help that Scott laughed at Stiles and called her “It” every time she tried to put on lipstick.

The hair though, Scott hates long hair on anyone and he always complains on how strange it is to him and how when it’s too close he feels like there are bugs walking over him. It’s stupid, not more than everything else but stupid nonetheless. Stiles’ hair goes all the way to her knees; it’s straight and light brown, just like her mom’s…

Claudia Stilinski died a few months after meeting Scott; her cancer being in an advance stage at the time. Stiles had asked her if she should cut her hair like her but she had refused.

“The first thing your father said to me was that my hair was beautiful, he loved it. I hated to lose it and I know it sound a bit foolish but I love to see it on my little girl. I know your father would appreciate it if you kept it long.”

Stiles gave her a cracked smile without really understanding her mother’s judgment.

When Claudia died the Stilinski home felt empty, the Sheriff looking at everything as if he were lost. Except when he held Stiles at night and ruffled her hair before going to bed, it was only a month after that she got it. The hair wasn’t just a reminder of her Mom; it was the reminder of the little girl born out of their love and happiness. The girl they always dreamed of, with his eyes and her hair. Claudia had died but her love was very much alive in the form of one Stiles Stilinski, who would always let her long hair loose and reachable when her father was around, there was no need for words, and they both got it.

When her father is not on the picture though, she would wear the bun. It’s unattractive, she knows. Jackson Whittemore lets her known 3 times a week at least. But Stiles holds on to it because there’s no way she’s cutting her hair, not for Scott and not because of someone like Jackson, especially.

Then, there are werewolves.

Stiles always thought that she hated how her life became a sad chick flick like _Steel Magnolias_ or _My best friend’s wedding_ but that didn’t mean that she wanted it to become a low budget sci-fi. She wasn’t hot or blonde enough to be in one of those but at least she wouldn’t be the first one to die, maybe she could be the lunch lady who survives, without an eye or a hand but survives. Still, it’s for Scott… So, Stiles doesn’t freak out and pulls all-nighters, for a week, just to be prepared to help Scott, as always.

Then, there’s Allison Argent.

And oh boy, werewolves seem so simple in comparison. Because Stiles likes Allison a lot but she also hates her, which is becoming more and more confusing as the weeks passes and Allison insists on being perfect and everything Stiles is obviously not. Scott is in love with her since the very first second they exchange words. Stiles notices right away, of course, because she knows Scott like the back of her hand and she doesn’t need werewolf-y super senses to realize it, and she hates that she knows that too.

It’s not long before they’re dating and Scott is conveniently forgetting Stiles to follow her girlfriend around like a puppy, a werewolf puppy. At first Stiles is just amused because his friend is making a fool of himself, but that only lasts a few weeks. Because she notices how Allison wears push-up bras and fitted clothing but Scott is always focused on her eyes and never fails to compliment her on her make-up. Being the perfect boyfriend that apparently has possessed her best friend, he asks he what’s good for cramps. And Stiles is taking a back for realizing that it’s the first time that Scott even hints at her not-so-obvious-womanhood, but she helps him in the best way she can because…because they’re best friends.

But it still hurts when she notices how Allison’s beautiful long hair that’s always on display and how Scott easily buries himself on it and lets out a content sigh when Allison laughs while doing so. Suddenly, Stiles is too aware of herself; of her clothes, her smell, her face, her body. Everything feels so wrong, so useless and stupid. She wants to throw herself on the ground and scream for days, but it’s all too overwhelming and she just turns around and breathes in and out, it’s not even worth a panic attack.

She doesn’t know how it happens but the next she remembers is that she’s at Derek’s. He’s comfortable to be around; and for once, he wins the contest of shittiest heartbreaks and makes Stiles feel relieved that Scott didn’t burn her house with her Dad inside, priorities.

“Hey, what’s up?” The man, the older and very much attractive man asks her.

“Just life and teenage girl drama. You don’t want to know.” It’s a routine in the little pack they’ve managed to sort: going to Derek’s when you want to escape the world and the Alpha will look at you with the vacant eyes filled with the death of all his relatives. Then you’ll feel stupid and play X-box, at least that’s what Stiles does. She is not in the mood for that though, and Derek seems to know this.

“Even when you’re upset, you never shut up. Come on, I’m not as old as everyone in the pack seems to believe” Not as stoic either.

“Stop trying to act like the cool Dad, you sound ancient.” She whines without looking at him.

“Stiles” He warns.

“Okay fine! I’ve realized that Scott will never look at me the same way he looks at Allison!” Stiles blurts out and immediately regrets how whiny and stupid it sounded. “I feel so dumb and so, so tired.” She mutters before covering her face again with frustration, she doesn’t want Derek’s condescending look.

“It’s not dumb and it’s not…” He pauses and Stiles feels her face getting warmer and her nose sting. “It’s not teenage girl nonsense. Stiles, look at me.” She keeps her head down until he gently lifts her chin to meet his eyes that for once, are not filled with the void of loss. “You give me hope, you all have. For the first time in a long while I feel what is like to have a family again, people who have your back when you’re feeling lost. Sadness cannot be measured; no one wins a contest where their feelings become suddenly more important than other people feelings. I’m just four years older than you guys, I know what’s like to fight for attention and to fail at it. But Stiles, you have to realize that life is not really short, it lasts a lifetime and you’re a fool if you think that only supernatural and dramatic stuff are going to happen to you. Life is not a one genre movie; you’ll have your High School Musical moments that may not be as shocking as the ones you’re used to but that doesn’t make them less important.” Stiles snorts and laughs loudly.

“Only you would turn this into a High School Musical reference”

“Hey, we’re all in this together”

Stiles ends up going to Derek’s when she’s not depressed, he’s a good listener because he always gives his polite and honest opinion. Contrary to popular belief, Derek does share a lot about his life: the one he has, the one he had and sometimes even, the one he didn’t get to have.

Stiles always thought she liked to be around Scott because he was easy to be with, but she never realizes this with Derek, she doesn’t think or prepare herself before hanging out with him. Derek never questions Stiles’ reasons to hang out with him; he always prepares enough food for both of them and takes her in consideration when it comes to plans, those being: running from crazy alphas or shopping for supplies.

It’s still weird with Scott but he doesn’t seem to notice. Derek chooses not to comment on it and is Lydia who takes her arm after a pack meeting and invites her to eat something with her. Stiles is nervous when they sit at the corner of the coffee shop, she can’t stop playing with her hands, they’re really cold.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to talk to you without all those werewolves and their stupid super hearing” Lydia says, watching Stiles’ hands, which makes her stop.

“What? Why would I feel uncomfortable?” The look she gives her makes Stiles shiver. “I mean, I know you know. Probably everyone but Scott does” Stiles shrugs.

“It’s alright, you’re not “obvious” or anything. I just paid attention to you, I always have. I was a little jealous when we were kids, thought you wanted to mimic the boys to get their attention. But you always focused solely on Scott, that got me thinking that you were being…honest. And seriously, way to feel a girl bad.” Lydia chuckles and holds her drink, remembering. “I even thought about the possibility of you being gay or transgender. But then it hit me, it was so obvious but it took me so long. You were hopelessly in love with that boy.”

“Uhm” Stiles doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how she unexpectedly doesn’t know how she feels about Scott anymore.

“But then Peter happened” Her eyes look stern but focused. “I became aware of a lot of things after that. You and Derek Hale, for example.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Derek is…, we are pack. We all are.” Stiles blushes and spills a bit of her drink.

“Derek says we’re pack and god knows I don’t know what the hell does that mean but what I feel for you is this grand need to tell you that I’m here if you want to find yourself and I’ll be here after you find it. It’s not about changing your wardrobe or go all “princess’ diary”, it’s about being without the need to please someone. You were so involved in Scott’s life for so long and I don’t wish for you to just change all of that to Derek. You’re so much more than that Stiles, you’re more important than any other boy that may come your way.”

Stiles glances at Lydia’s eyes and smiles because, of course Lydia already knows what does being in a pack means.

“Thank you”

Scott and Allison break up, he cries (manly tears) on Stiles’ shoulder and she lets him put on Katy Perry. Derek catches them and Stiles smiles and holds a laugh but Derek doesn’t comment on Scott’s whining, just tells them they should call their parents if they’re staying for dinner. Stiles calls for both of them.

They’re running from some crazy ass feral werewolves when it happens.

Stiles, being the imprudent buffoon that she is, taunts an Alpha with dog jokes and is stupid enough to fall on her ass. When she tries to run off again, he grabs her by the hair and the bun is unmade. The Alpha struggles with her claws stuck on Stiles’ hair, and she screams every time he pulls. Derek rapidly appears behind the wolf and the distraction is enough for Stiles to take the gun out of her bra and shoot a wolfsbane bullet through his heart.

Derek digs his claws into the dying werewolf, finishing the job as he disentangles Stiles’ hair from the other Alpha’s hands. Stiles is breathing hard and her heart is trying to beat out of her chest, Derek holds her still.

“It’s ok, he’s gone, and you were amazing and…” Derek brushes her hair with his fingers. “Your hair is ok, still long and beautiful.” There’s a smile in his voice and her heart skips a beat again.

She asks Lydia to fix her hair and she cuts it to her lower back, it’s a bit much considering that it used to reach past her knees but, she gets it, it’s a new start. Lydia even gives her some colorful headbands and she giggles, she feels pretty.

Allison gets back together with Scott and comes to Derek’s house once a week, she notices Stiles’ hair and tells her she’s so jealous of how beautiful he hair is.

“Your skin and now your hair, you’re the whole package” She taunts “Doesn’t she look beautiful?” Allison asks to Scott.

"I, I don’t know about that. It’s always all over the place, too long if you ask me. You would be better in the field with shorter hair” He says dismissively.

It’s nothing, it’s what Scott usually says and she now knows that her feelings for him are not the same as they used to but she still feels like a bucket of cold water was thrown at her. She just feels so embarrassed, inadequate and unable to look at anyone, because really, how could she think that she was somehow presentable? Derek must be laughing at her too.

The tension is palpable and is Allison who chooses to break the awful silence.

“Apologize to Stiles, now” She mutters, but it sounds like a loud command for all the werewolves in the room.

“What? Come on, it was just a joke” He tries to laugh it off and looks at Stiles for support but she’s just holding herself with her head down.

“I cannot with you, Scott McCall. You think bullying a girl is funny? She’s your friend! If you told something like that to any girl…and she’s your friend, your best friend!”

“She’s Stiles” He insists and Allison slaps him without flinching.

“It’s ok Allison, I…” Stiles tries, but she can’t think of a reason for Scott’s words to be ok.

“We’ll talk when you grow up” Then she turns to Stiles “You can’t let this keep happening, he’s always so rude to you.” Stiles sighs and looks at her feet, her converse are dirty and old. Allison storms out and Scott gapes at Stiles.

“Gee, thanks for your help, dude!” Derek stands up but Stiles walks faster and grabs Scott by the collar.

“Shut up! She was right! You’re an insensitive jerk and I’ve had it, I am a girl! I’m sensitive and stupid! I bleed and like romance novels!” She takes a long breath and looks at the stunned teenager. “You’re my best friend but I hate the way you make me feel. I told you I wasn’t gay and yet, you try to talk to me about girls as if I wasn’t one. Just grow the fuck up.”

Stiles goes for her jeep and Derek follows behind her, he doesn’t say anything and neither does she; Derek drives her home and takes the jeep to her house.

“Thanks” She mumbles and Derek just grunts in response.

Derek drives her to school the next day. Stiles and Allison both ignore Scott, which makes Lydia, and Erica ignore him too and that pretty much makes everyone else ignore him. Stiles goes to the Mall later that day and buys bras, a lot of them. The seller tells her she envies her body and gives her a smile, Stiles accepts to buy two t-shirts, a pair of jeans and some flats.

It’s not a big makeover, she wears her favorite red headband with the new jeans and a red hoodie, still, everyone looks at her with awe. She doesn’t know if she’s ok with that but at the end of the day, when Scott looks at her and blushes, she gets angrier, throws him a nasty look and hurries to the parking lot.

-Hey, you’re actually hot now.-A guy tells her, once she’s close to her jeep.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t have felt validated if you hadn’t pointed that out.” The guy’s friends make the chorus of a wounded sound but he’s still smiling at her.

“We can discuss that over dinner, tonight.” Stiles smiles, she knows he’s a douche but is flattered.

“I don’t know, you would have to ask my Dad, the Sheriff.” His friends make the wounded sound again and this time, the guy seems unsure, go figure. “Yeah, I thought so. Don’t worry, I don’t think any guy would risk his life for dear ol’ me.”

“I would.” Derek steps between the guy and Stiles. “Beat it, kids.” He growls and they practically run away.

“Thanks man, but I had it covered.” How nice of Derek, always helping the damsel in distress. She turns but Derek grabs her wrist. “Uh, what? “ He pulls up the zipper of her hoodie.

“I’m serious; I’ll even ask the Sheriff permission.” Stiles blinks.

“You can’t be serious, why?” The girl laughs, incredulous.

“I’m scared and insecure.”

“About what?” She teases.

“Losing you, you going on dates, you kissing other guys or, you know… anything.”

“Anything that’s not…with you?” Stiles tries and Derek gives a nod, and fuck her if that’s not the cutest thing. “Why would you feel… threatened? Why make your move now? Because of that lame ass?” He smiles but doesn’t look at her, still holding her wrist.

“I’m scared that someone realizes how perfect you are.” He doesn’t even thinks about what he’s saying, he’s just saying it. “I know you didn’t realize before because Scott was an idiot but oh boy, I’m selfish and I thank whoever is responsible for making Scott an oblivious jerk. I was waiting for you to forget about him and to get a grip on all my not so subtle flirting methods  but seeing those punks react to how beautiful you are made me scared, because then, they would realize your warm non-stopping voice, the way you always make everyone happy, your laugh…

She hugs him and it’s so lame but she doesn’t know how to kiss and doesn’t distinguish if what Derek is implying is what she thinks he’s implying. He just holds her tight and sighs.

Derek is stupid, possessive and crazy jealous but never takes decisions away from her nor forbid her to hang out with anyone. He teaches her how to kiss and takes her on dates. He does ask for the Sheriff’s blessing, who is just happy to see his daughter happy again. Derek even begins to work with her Dad a month later, Stiles finds it amusing.

Scott and Allison get back together and he apologizes to Stiles but she accepts that she’s to blame as well, she allowed Scott to make her miserable and just wishing for Scott to change from one day to another was stupid. Besides, she didn’t want for him to treat her like say, Lydia, but a little consideration couldn’t hurt.

“Of course, sis.” Stiles smiled and hugged Scott.

“Alright, let’s get started with the daily training” Derek interrupts and Stiles leaves Scott to hug her boyfriend.

And at that moment, everything was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me if it sucks, just smile and walk away.


End file.
